dandydungeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hungry Questers
Hungry Quests (HQ) work similar to gashapon mechanics. Rice Balls are fed to the Hungry Questers - Sato or Suzuki, depending on the HQ - for a chance to recover rare items usually unobtainable in dungeons, or dungeon spells which have been previously released. It is recommended to only spend Rice Balls on HQ as compared to revives or energy refill due to the exclusivity of the items offered by HQ. There are a total of 8 Hungry Quests; Rare Spell Forest, Forest of Everything and Mine of Splendor are unlocked from the start; Alchemist's House, Time Castle and Tower of the Bad Guy are unlocked in later stages of the game. Temporary Hungry Quests include The Phantastic Paradise Castle and Weapon Castle of Phantom, which usually appear during event periods and so may drop items unique to the respective event. You increase the level of the quests every time you run a mission, which also increases the number of treasures you obtain as well as the rarity of the items. Exclusive Items Apart from event exclusive equipment, Miracle Pots and Storage+10 are the most useful items an F2P Player can get; Premium Ores, Diamonds and Golden Fragments can be found in dungeons as loot or monster drops, while Rare Spells are seldom used for specific dungeons runs or as an evolution material. For Miracle Pots - Forest of Everything is better: there is a higher chance to get a Miracle Pot in Forest of Everything (only 2 different Plat Chests) than Alchemist's House (4 different Plat Chests). For Rare Spells - unlike regular scrolls, they do NOT appear in the Item shop after you obtain them. Instead, the appear in the Rare Item Shop for two Lucky Clovers or two Golden Clovers. Dialogue Aja: Yamada-san! I have some valuable information for you. (Aja enters) Aja: It would appear the Hungry Questers have new treasure! Some of those new treasures are excellent! You should check out the Hungry Questers ASAP! Rare Spell Forest *Riceball(s) needed: 1 *Chest(s) obtained: 3~4 *Currently unavailable Alchemist's House *Riceball(s) needed: 1 *Chest(s) obtained: 4~5 Time Castle *Riceball(s) needed: 1 *Chest(s) obtained: 4~5 *Currently unavailable Tower of the Bad Guy *Riceball(s) needed: 1 *Chest(s) obtained: 3~4 Forest of Everything *Riceball(s) needed: 1 *Chest(s) obtained: 5~6 *Currently unavailable Mine of Splendor *Riceball(s) needed: 1 *Chest(s) obtained: 5~6 The Phantastic Paradise Castle *Riceball(s) needed: 2 *Chest(s) obtained: 5~7 Weapon Castle of Phantom The drops listed are mostly event exclusive and so rotate with no specific pattern. Equipment in bold are exclusive to this HQ and cannot be obtained otherwise. A platinum chest is guaranteed every 5 levels. * Riceball(s) needed: 3** * Chest(s) obtained: 2 * Bonus: +3~5 **1 only on the first roll when a new Weapon Castle appears 'Evolution Materials/Misc.' ** Happy Clover's drop rate is around 80% = 0.8 clover / run or, 0.27 clover / rice ball. 'Shields' *Angel Shield *Anti-archer Shield *'Bulletproof Shield' *Coral Shield *'Cosmo Shield' *Chu Shield *Fancy Fan *Fire Shield *Fuji Shield *Fuji Big Shield *'Gauntlet' *Heal Shield *Ice Shield *Insomnia Shield *Mirror Shield *Onion Shield *Thunder Shield *Tiger Shield *'Yamanote Shield' 'Weapons' *Asparagus Spear *Assassin Dagger *Big Turd Staff *Bronson's Wicked Sword *'Business Warrior Sword' *Cat Claws *Crystal Sword *Demon Lord Rod *Devil Axe *'Dragonbeard' *Dragonsfang *Falcon Sword *'Fish Sword' *Flame Blade *Fly Swatter *Giant Axe *Gobgobhammer *'God Hand' *Golden Gavel *Holy Book *Holy Sake Bottle *Holy Sword *Holy Sword Banaana *Ice Sword *King Yamada's Scepter *Magic Staff *Metal Killer *Miner's Mattock *Naginata *'Nicestick' *Old Sword *'Picopico Hammer' *'Poison Killer' *'Pro Golf Club Alpha' *Purification Stick *Queen's Whip *Thief Pipe *Thunder Sword *Treasure Whip *Wind Scythe *'Yamanote Axe' *'Yamanote Lance' *'Yamanote Sword' Category:Shop